Roi de Scarline
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: AU - suite de La ville écarlate. Kyoya se remet peu à peu de ses blessures et décide de reprendre son projet là où il l'avait arrêté.
1. Chapter 1 : Renaissances

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici le dernier arc de La ville écarlate. Il sera fini en deux ou trois chapitres. Il se situe après **La ville écarlate** et **Lueur d'espoir**. Il vaut mieux lire les deux, avant, pour la compréhension du texte.

 **Chapitre 1 : Renaissances**

Ryûga observait Kyoya pendant que celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, regardait le paysage défiler derrière les vitres. Nile conduisait la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient réunis et se concentrait uniquement sur la route. Ils venaient de quitter un refuge. Encore. Étant incapable de se détacher des habitudes de son ancienne vie, Nile les poussait à bouger constamment. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Scarline pourtant, Ryûga ne parvenait pas à savourer sa liberté si chèrement acquise. L'état physique de Kyoya s'améliorait mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son état émotionnel : il n'interagissait que rarement avec eux, pourtant, à chaque fois, il semblait un peu plus instable. De plus, Ryûga était incapable de savoir où en était leur relation : par moments, Kyoya appréciait sa compagnie, allant même jusqu'à se blottir contre lui, à d'autres, il l'ignorait voire le détestait. Il avait même essayé de le poignarder un jour, en l'accusant d'avoir fait échouer ses projets.

Leur véhicule s'immobilisa.

-C'est ici? demanda Nile, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Ryûga jeta un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise. Ils se trouvaient sur un chemin de terre battue, entouré par plusieurs rangées d'arbre. Au bout du chemin, une vaste et assez luxueuse maison se dressait.

-Oui, confirma-t-il.

-Tu es sûr que ta famille ne pensera pas à cet endroit?

Ryûga ricana. La question de Nile était d'une telle naïveté.

-Vu comment ils l'ont obtenu, ils vont tout faire pour que personne ne le trouve. C'est un endroit sûr pour nous.

Nile opina avec sérieux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

-Je vais garer la voiture.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à descendre, Ryûga quitta le véhicule. Kyoya fit de même, à contrecœur. Il regardait ce qui les entourait avec un air dégoûté tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.

-Ça ne te plaît pas? se moqua Ryûga.

Kyoya fit un pas hésitant vers la maison, comme s'il risquait de marcher sur quelque chose de répugnant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rangée d'arbres qui coupait la résidence du reste du monde.

-C'est tellement... vert.

Ryûga retint la première remarque cinglante qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas la nature? Ni les promenades romantiques au clair de lune et sous les étoiles?

Kyoya se figea, son regard devenant soudainement lointain. Ryûga s'arrêta et l'observa. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait celles qu'il avait ces derniers jours. Il n'essayait plus de les comprendre.

Kyoya se secoua comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de quelque chose qui collait à sa peau. Il se redressa, comme si de rien était.

-Tais-toi.

Ryûga haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon?

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu ne me causes que des ennuis depuis que je te connais.

-C'est ce que tu penses?

Kyoya fit un geste de la main, englobant tout ce qui les entourait.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas mis en travers de ma route, je serais toujours à Scarline pas... _ici._ Je serais roi et la ville serait à mes pieds.

Il le pointa du doigt.

-Tu as tout gâché.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos puis entra dans la maison. Agacé, Ryûga le suivit. Il en avait assez de subir ses sautes d'humeur. Surtout qu'il n'existait aucune raison pour que Kyoya change d'état d'esprit aussi souvent et aussi vite.

Quand Ryûga entra dans la maison, Kyoya s'enfermait déjà dans une pièce pour ne plus les voir Nile et lui. Un soupir échappa à ses lèvres.

Ce séjour risquait d'être très long.

Ryûga balaya la pièce du regard. C'était un hall d'entrée assez large et ses meubles étaient enveloppés dans des bâches plastiques pour les protéger de la poussière. Il ôta le plastique qui recouvrait un fauteuil et s'installa dessus, pas très loin de la chambre que Kyoya s'était attribué. Nile le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, portant un sac dans ses bras. Il le posa sur une table, sans prendre la peine d'enlever le plastique qui la recouvrait.

-Il ne nous reste plus grand chose, déclara-t-il. Nous allons devoir rationner nos provisions tant que nous resterons ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas censés être plus débrouillards que ça?

-Le gosse de riche que tu es ne peut pas survivre à un rationnement? répliqua Nile, moqueur.

-Je pensais qu'on avait fait une trêve. Tu veux qu'on reprenne nos anciennes habitudes?

L'idée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ça lui ferait passer le temps, au moins. Attendre que Kyoya se décide à aller mieux finissait par devenir lassant. Quoi que le chef – enfin, l' _ancien_ chef pour être exact – des Crocs Sanglants avait, il n'irait jamais mieux. Il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus. Ryûga n'était pas du genre à nourrir des espoirs. C'était complètement inutile. Kyoya dérivait de plus en plus loin et aucun d'eux ne pourrait le rattraper.

Nile secoua la tête, visiblement fatigué.

-Non. La situation est assez pénible comme ça. C'est juste que... je me suis laissé emporter. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ses paroles ressemblaient à des excuses. Ryûga n'en attendait pas tant. Ça montrait à quel point la situation était désespérée.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes dans le silence. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. La seule raison qui les poussait à se côtoyer était Kyoya et ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour les éviter.

-Merci.

Ryûga haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir à la recherche de Kyoya, ni de nous accompagner.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous. C'était ma seule chance de quitter Scarline.

Nile le dévisagea, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Ses yeux émeraude, par contre, demeuraient parfaitement indéchiffrables. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Soit. J'imagine que nos chemins se sépareront bientôt alors.

-Comment ça?

-Dès que Kyoya ira mieux, il voudra retourner à Scarline.

Ryûga émit un ricanement moqueur. Dès que Kyoya irait mieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

Ryûga se tut et le dévisagea.

-Tu crois vraiment que Kyoya va aller mieux?

Nile se crispa imperceptiblement mais il avait une profonde maîtrise de lui-même: rien ne transparaissait dans son regard.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu n'es pas si bête que ça. Kyoya n'ira jamais mieux. Il est complètement fichu.

Nile pinça ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Avait-il perdu son sens de la répartie? À voir le temps qu'il mettait à répondre, on pouvait le croire.

-Je connais Kyoya depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Il ira mieux. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

-Hn! s'exclama Ryûga, peu convaincu.

-Il a déjà vécu pire. Pourtant, il s'est relevé.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Nile pourtant son regard demeura étrangement froid.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne va pas tarder. Ceci sera notre dernier séjour hors de Scarline.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Il n'existe plus personne qui le connaisse mieux que moi.

-Encore à évoquer ce _quelqu'un_. Vous êtes ridicules avec ça. Vous mettez un souvenir sur un piédestal et vous vous languissez pour lui.

Nile franchit avec une rapidité surprenante la distance qui les séparait mais Ryûga ne cilla pas. Les yeux émeraude brûlaient d'une colère non-contenue. Il se montrait si réservé et calme d'ordinaire qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il faisait intégralement partie des Crocs Sanglants. C'était le genre de personne à pouvoir tuer sans aucun remord ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Et vu son grade – lieutenant – , il devait être particulièrement dangereux.

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça.

-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres?

-Ce n'est pas un ordre, _Atsuka_. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne redises jamais une chose pareille.

-Une menace alors? rectifia-t-il, amusé.

Nile n'avait vraiment rien d'effrayant, à ses yeux.

-Exactement. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il était.

Ryûga eut un sourire.

-Une personne à qui il pense quand il est soûl et qui le fait déprimer. C'est pas difficile à deviner. Le pauvre petit roi a un chagrin d'amour dont il est incapable de se remettre.

-Tu cherches les ennuis?

-Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Tu me menaces et tu me détestes depuis un moment mais tu n'as jamais rien fait contre moi.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais été un danger pour Kyoya jusqu'à présent. Continue comme ça et je veillerai à ce que tu ne sois plus rien.

-Oh, si c'est pas mignon.

Un mouvement interrompit leur échange et leur fit tourner la tête. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. Nile se crispa, hésitant clairement sur la situation à adopter. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et s'éloigna tranquillement de Ryûga. Un œil extérieur aurait été bien incapable de deviner la scène précédente.

Kyoya vint les rejoindre. Il se plaça devant Nile, sans même adresser un regard à Ryûga qui ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude mais Ryûga n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça le dérangeait.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles des Crocs Sanglants que celles je t'ai donné hier, déclara Nile.

Ryûga était surpris. Ils arrivaient à avoir des nouvelles des autres Crocs Sanglants et ils parvenaient à le lui cacher? Ils n'étaient peut-être pas devenus totalement incompétents dans le fond.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça.

Le ton de Kyoya était... éteint. Il se tenait droit, aussi fièrement que d'habitude, mais ses épaules crispées donnaient l'impression qu'il luttait pour maintenir cette position.

-Tu m'as trahi. Je ne peux pas te le pardonner.

Même si Ryûga n'appréciait pas Nile, il trouvait Kyoya injuste avec lui. Il avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger, quitte à être blessé ou à mettre de côté sa fierté.

-Je m'en tiens à mon rôle. Je dois te protéger qu'importe les conséquences.

Kyoya ferma les yeux un instant, l'air de souffrir, puis les rouvrit. Il semblait déterminé mais l'éclat de ses yeux s'était terni.

-Après ce que tu as fait, je ne veux plus de toi parmi mes Crocs Sanglants.

Nile plaça un poing sur son cœur et s'inclina. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

-J'accepte ta décision. J'y survivrai tant que tu feras de même.

Kyoya hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés. Son corps tremblait quelque peu. Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il retournait se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se ferma que Nile se redressa. Il fixa le battant derrière lequel son chef s'était réfugié. Aucune colère, aucune rancœur, ne marquait ses traits.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème? fit Ryûga, estomaqué.

Nile esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse.

-Si Kyoya est capable de prendre ce genre de décision, c'est qu'il va mieux. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on retournerait bientôt à Scarline.

Il semblait... fier. Ryûga ne comprenait pas.

-Il vient de te chasser. Il n'y a plus de "on" qui tienne.

Nile lui adressa un regard méprisant, comme s'il lui disait quelque chose de complètement stupide.

-Kyoya ne veut plus de moi parmi les Crocs Sanglants mais il ne m'a pas chassé. Je ne suis plus son lieutenant. J'ai perdu ma place dans la hiérarchie et le droit de donner des ordres aux subalternes, c'est tout.

Il semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Pourtant, ce genre de place devait être important et convoité dans un gang, surtout un aussi dangereux que les Crocs Sanglants.

-Je vais pouvoir continuer mon travail.

Il avait murmuré cela, comme si ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'il y fasse attention. Sa nouvelle situation semblait lui convenir tout à fait.

Ryûga ne le comprenait décidément pas. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de son travail: protéger Kyoya de tous les dangers, notamment de lui-même. Il ne devrait pas être aussi dévoué à une personne qui ne tenait pas réellement à lui et qui était si prompt à l'abandonner.

XXX

 _ **Souvenir**_

XXX

 _Kyoya se passa une main sur la joue. Les bandages qui les recouvraient l'embêtaient au plus haut point. Il avait hâte de les enlever. Tout le monde le dévisageait bizarrement en plus. Il serait plus discret sans cela..._

 _Sans doute. Sauf si les marques restaient gravées dans sa peau. Dans ce cas, tout le monde continuerait de le dévisager._

 _Il adressa un regard noir à un adulte qui fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il voulait. Lui, il voulait qu'on s'écarte sur son passage et que les gens s'inclinent devant lui. Mais cet adulte comptait sûrement faire appel aux services sociaux. L'envoyer loin de son quartier. Kyoya se secoua puis s'éloigna. Il prit plein de détour dans les ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur et s'enfonça dans le cœur de Scarline. Un jour, il n'aurait plus à fuir._

 _Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Un enfant, de son âge, qui glissait entre les étalages d'un marché. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert incroyable et profond. Sa peau avait une teinte chaude. Sa main traîna sur l'un des étalages puis agrippa quelque chose qu'il cacha immédiatement. Son mouvement avait été vif, sûr. Kyoya leva la tête. Personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais certainement pas aussi bien que lui._

 _Kyoya se demanda s'il devait aller lui parler, le bousculer ou se contenter de l'ignorer. Le temps qu'il se décide, l'autre enfant avait déjà disparu de sa vue._

XXX

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il posa ses poings serrés sur ses paupières closes et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Il devait repousser la douleur qui le déchirait en deux et ne plus y penser. Même s'il regrettait sa décision. Même si c'était une des pires choses qu'il ait jamais eu à faire.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri de rage qui laisserait à nu trop de ses autres sentiments – la tristesse, la douleur, le regret. Il ne devait pas ressentir tout cela. Il n'y avait que les faibles pour se laisser toucher par ce genre d'émotions.

Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche. Une douleur pulsa dans ses lèvres. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à repousser ce qu'il ressentait.

Un autre cri enfla dans sa poitrine, manquant de l'étouffer. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté et essaya d'éloigner tout cela.

Voilà ce qu'on recevait en accordant sa confiance. De la douleur. De la déception. Les gens finissaient toujours par trahir leurs promesses et par l'abandonner. Pourquoi continuait-il de faire cette erreur? Il aurait déjà dû apprendre sa leçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide! Il devait avancer seul et ne compter sur personne. Ses Crocs Sanglants n'étaient qu'un outil qu'il utiliserait pour se hisser au sommet. À présent, il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher. Il avait déjà eu cette résolution, mais il ne l'avait pas tenue. Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Il y arriverait. _Il_ l'avait abandonné et Nile l'avait trahi. Ils n'étaient plus rien pour lui à présent. Les deux seules chaînes qui le retenaient s'étaient rompues. Il était libre à présent. Il devrait être fou de joie. Pas pleurnicher comme il le faisait.

Kyoya se força à se redresser. Il était un roi, de ceux qui conquéraient leur victoire sur un champ de ruine. Que lui importait les sacrifices qu'il faisait tant qu'il atteignait le sommet? Il y parviendrait seul et, une fois là-haut, plus rien n'aurait d'importance. Il regarderait avec mépris les émotions qui tentaient de le dominer aujourd'hui.

Machinalement, il prit le poignard qui était suspendu à sa ceinture et se mit à le faire tournoyer entre ses mains. Chaque éclat de lumière se répercuta sur le métal.

-Il n'y a plus que toi et moi Leone. Il n'aurait jamais dû y avoir personne d'autre que nous deux.

Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, un peu plus léger. Il contempla les éclats changeants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres.

-Toi et moi, nous allons nous débarrasser de cet imbécile de maire. Je l'avais prévenu, pourtant, de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il osait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Oui. Il lui ferait payer.

Voilà comment il devait réfléchir. Bientôt, il pourrait agir.

XXX

 _ **Souvenir**_

XXX

 _Kyoya revit l'autre enfant longtemps après l'avoir rencontré la première fois. Des jours. Il ne savait pas combien exactement. Il n'avait pas compté. À quoi bon tenir le compte?_

 _Il était entouré par trois adolescents qui faisaient tous deux fois sa taille. Kyoya regarda la scène de loin. Il ne comptait pas l'aider. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de se débrouiller seul et de ne s'occuper que de soi-même. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait. L'autre enfant n'avait pas peur._

 _-Je veux juste m'en aller._

 _-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire? Tu viens de voler mon oncle._

 _L'enfant secoua la tête. Ses mèches brunes volèrent dans tous les sens._

 _-Tu me traites de menteur?_

 _Il ancra ses yeux à ceux de l'adolescent._

 _-Oui._

 _Kyoya s'approcha tout doucement. Le poids de Leone sur la hanche. Il n'y avait que des proies. Son regard croisa fugacement celui de l'enfant qui se remit à l'ignorer. Il ne l'utilisa pas pour détourner l'attention sur lui. La décision de Kyoya fut prise. Il se glissa entre les adolescents qui sursautèrent et se plaça à côté de lui pour leur faire face._

 _-Il y a un problème?_

 _-T'es qui toi?_

 _-Mon cousin, répondit l'autre avec flegme._

 _Il devait y avoir une aura étrange autour d'eux car les adolescents ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs d'e leur supériorité. La main de Kyoya se resserra autour de Leone. Aurait-il à se battre? Au fond de lui, il l'espérait. Il en avait envie. Mais les adolescents soupirèrent et marmonnèrent des explications, selon lesquelles ils avaient mal vu et mal interprété les choses. Ce n'étaient pas des excuses. Ils fuyaient._

 _Dommage._

 _Ils s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul avec l'autre enfant. D'un même mouvement, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils partirent._

 _-Tu as volé quoi à son oncle?_

 _L'enfant lui tendit une brioche._

 _-Ceci. Tiens._

 _-J'en veux pas, grogna Kyoya en reculant._

 _Même si elle avait l'air très appétissante et que la faim lui tordait le ventre. Il ne devait pas accepter d'aide. Jamais. Sinon, il aurait des dettes à payer._

 _Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut à cette pensée._

 _-J'en ai plusieurs. J'aurais pas pu les garder sans toi. Considère que je paie ma dette._

 _Kyoya se redressa, aux aguets. L'enfant avait raison. Dans ce cas..._

 _Il prit la brioche et plongea ses crocs dedans. Un goût de viande emplit sa bouche. Il se lécha les babines. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon._

 _-On s'est croisés au marché, non? demanda l'enfant._

 _-Tu m'avais repéré? s'étonna Kyoya avant de prendre une autre bouchée._

 _L'enfant opina. Il s'arrêta. Kyoya fit de même. Il lui tendit la main._

 _-Je m'appelle Nile. Je me débrouille comme je peux._

 _Kyoya regarda la main tendue puis l'accepta._

 _-Kyoya. Futur roi._

 _Nile haussa un sourcil._

 _-Sérieux?_

 _Kyoya eut un sourire._

 _-Oui. Quitte à choisir, autant aller haut._

 _-Ravi de te rencontrer, ton altesse, répondit Nile en esquissant une courbette._

 _Sauf que son ton n'était pas aussi moqueur qu'il aurait dû l'être._

XXX

Kyoya avait presque réussi à se persuader qu'il allait mieux – il surmonterait la trahison de Nile – quand la nuit commença à tomber. Sa chambre avait deux immenses fenêtres qui occupaient deux murs différents et qui laissaient voir un ciel d'une pureté incroyable: aucune lumière de la ville ne le polluait... Kyoya quitta son lit d'un bond, abandonnant Leone sur le matelas, et se mit à marcher de long en large. Il ne voulait pas voir la nuit. Il ne voulait _pas_. Quel genre de cinglé avait autant de fenêtre dans une chambre? Oh. C'était vrai. Il était dans une maison secondaire des Atsuka. Les gens riches... Aucun sens des priorités. Sérieusement, qui voudrait voir... _ça_?

Les souvenirs recommençaient à se préciser un peu trop. Comment Kyoya pouvait l'oublier si le monde s'évertuait à lui faire penser à _lui_?

Il prit un des draps qui recouvrait son lit et tenta de l'accrocher à la fenêtre. Une porte s'ouvrit. Kyoya se figea avant de se retourner. Ryûga entrait dans sa chambre. Il ne manquait plus que lui. L'affolement le gagnait peu à peu. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit là, surtout pas maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ça se voit.

-Une nouvelle déco?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir. Pourquoi cet imbécile se permettait encore de se moquer de lui? Il grogna. C'était de sa faute, et seulement de sa faute. Il s'était conduit n'importe comment les derniers jours et, à présent, Ryûga se croyait tout permis avec lui.

Kyoya attrapa machinalement les cheveux qui constituaient sa queue-de-cheval sans cesser de regarder la fenêtre. Il avait plus important à faire pour l'instant que de faire attention à cet abruti.

-Je ne veux plus voir ça.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas, fit-il avec un détachement feint.

Il était hors de question que Kyoya en parle à Ryûga. _Il_ avait beau l'avoir abandonné, Kyoya ne laisserait personne salir sa mémoire. Il était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Kyoya pâlit et serra le tissu contre lui.

-Je ne te demande pas de me croire.

Sa voix était moins assurée qu'il l'avait espérée. Pourquoi devait-il être si faible?

Ryûga poussa un soupir. Il attrapa la couverture et l'installa sur la fenêtre. Kyoya se sentit quelque peu soulagé en voyant le bout de nature et de ciel disparaître. Quand Ryûga eut fini, il se tourna vers lui. Kyoya lui montra l'autre fenêtre. En levant les yeux au ciel, Ryûga alla la couvrir aussi. Dès que le crépuscule eut disparu de sa vue, Kyoya put respirer à nouveau. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Ryûga lui jeta un regard.

-Ne me remercie pas surtout.

-Je n'ai pas à remercier un serviteur. Je suis un futur roi.

Ryûga s'approcha de Kyoya qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur. Il se figea. Il était pris au piège. Ryûga posa un doigt sous son menton et le força à relever la tête. Le cœur de Kyoya se mit à battre plus vite. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Il y a des choses que je ne supporterai pas, même de ta part.

Ryûga se pencha un peu plus. Kyoya se plaqua contre le mur. Son visage se mit à le brûler. Les lèvres de Ryûga frôlèrent les siennes puis brossèrent sa joue.

-Même si tu es toujours aussi adorable quand tu rougis, mon chaton.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et partit. Kyoya se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, choqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il réagissait toujours bizarrement avec le fils Atsuka mais là... Il se secoua. Il devait se reprendre. Personne ne devait se permettre d'agir ainsi avec lui. Ryûga n'était rien. Bien moins que Nile et, surtout, bien moins que _lui_.

Une pure détermination brilla dans les yeux bleus.

La prochaine fois que Ryûga se permettrait un écart pareil, ce serait la dernière.

XXX

 _ **Souvenir**_

XXX

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Nile? soupira Kyoya d'une voix agacée._

 _-J'ai promis que je t'aiderai._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de la tienne._

 _Nile ne s'en offusqua pas. Ses immenses yeux verts, sérieux, ne montraient pas la moindre trace de contrariété. Il était toujours si calme. Kyoya avait du mal à comprendre comment il y parvenait. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait aussi mauvais caractère que lui – Kyoya arrivait le pousser à bout très facilement des fois._

 _-C'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant._

 _-Comment ça?_

 _-Je te propose de travailler avec moi._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une équipe._

 _-Moi non plus mais ça simplifiera les choses._

 _Kyoya hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Un enfant seul était une cible facile. S'ils s'alliaient, ils pourraient très facilement se débrouiller. Nile était très débrouillard. Lui aussi. Une fois leurs savoirs et leurs compétences associées, rien ne pourrait leur résister._

 _-D'accord mais dès que tu me ralentiras, je te planterai, compris?_

 _Un sourire amusé dansa dans les yeux de Nile._

 _-Ce serait plutôt à moi, de dire ça._

XXX

Assis sur le perron, devant un crépuscule qui laissait peu à peu place à la nuit, Ryûga songea qu'il devrait partir. Il était enfin libre. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, à présent. Alors pourquoi restait-il?

Il connaissait la réponse.

Kyoya.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Rester auprès de quelqu'un de complètement instable et incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Il était encore plus ridicule que Nile, finalement.

XXX

 _ **Souvenir**_

XXX

 _-Tu dis que tu veux être roi... mais de quel royaume?_

 _-De Scarline, bien entendu. Je grimperai au sommet et j'écraserai tout ceux qui se trouveront sur mon chemin. Ils le méritent, après tout._

 _-Et tu comptes faire ça tout seul?_

 _Kyoya se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder Nile._

 _-Comment ça?_

 _-Même si tu es fort et que tu sais te débrouiller, tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul. Tout roi a besoin d'une armée._

 _Kyoya se laissa tomber sur le sol, plongé dans ses réflexion. Une armée... Nile avait raison. Aucun roi ne pouvait conquérir un royaume sans une armée pour vaincre les ennemis. Il pourrait y arriver, bien sûr, mais ça prendrait bien trop de temps. Il s'assit de nouveau et regarda Nile._

 _-D'accord, lieutenant. Où tu crois qu'on peut les trouver, nos soldats?_

 _Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent. C'était bien la première fois que Kyoya le voyait exprimer de la surprise. Ça prouvait qu'il avait fait un bon choix. On ne pouvait pas compter sur les personnes qui espérait un grade. Ils en voulaient toujours plus et finissaient par trahir leur roi._

 _De la fierté illumina les yeux de Nile. Kyoya avait vraiment fait le bon choix._

 _-Je ne sais pas encore, ton altesse. Mais je te promets de chercher._

 _-On va bien s'amuser..._

XXX

-Je vais retourner à Scarline, déclara Kyoya.

Nile et Ryûga le regardèrent. Nile n'était pas surpris. Il savait que Kyoya retournerait à Scarline dès l'instant où il avait quitté la ville. Les blessures de Kyoya avaient fini de cicatriser, ses Crocs Sanglants étaient prêts à se lancer à l'attaque. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps.

Ils n'avaient passé qu'une nuit dans cette affreuse maison mais ça semblait être une éternité. Il était plus que temps de partir.

Nile s'inclina, poing sur le cœur.

-Bien. Quels sont tes ordres?

Kyoya le dévisagea un instant. Son regard trahissait les émotions qui se battaient en lui. Nile aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais il en était incapable. Kyoya devait se débrouiller seul avec ses sentiments. Tout ce que Nile pouvait faire, c'était rester à ses côtés et ne jamais l'abandonner. Il savait que Kyoya comptait sur lui, d'une certaine façon.

-Tu ne fais plus partie des Crocs Sanglants.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma loyauté ne t'es plus acquise.

-Vous êtes ridicules, soupira Ryûga.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Le fils Atsuka était affalé sur son fauteuil, la joue posée sur la paume de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? s'énerva Kyoya. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

-À un type qui poursuit des rêves de gamin et qui va se planter à cause de ses caprices.

-Comment oses-tu?

-C'est la vérité.

Nile se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. De quel droit il manquait de respect à Kyoya celui-là?

Kyoya grogna.

-Tu dis que tu veux régner sur Scarline mais tu laisses tomber la seule personne qui ne te trahira jamais et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Kyoya se mit à trembler. Nile se plaça entre Ryûga et lui.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre, hein? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toujours un riche héritier.

Ryûga ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque. Son attention était toujours focalisée sur Kyoya.

-Tu vois? Même alors que tu l'as abandonné, il est prêt à te défendre. Il gâche son énergie.

-Ryûga, ça suffit.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière, l'air complètement perdu. Puis son expression changea. Totalement. Un masque froid et dénué d'émotion se plaqua sur son visage. Son regard devint impassible.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-La vérité est trop douloureuse à entendre?

Kyoya poussa Nile puis s'approcha de Ryûga d'un pas saccadé. Le blanc le regardait avec amusement. Le sang de Nile se figea dans ses veines. Non. Il bondit sur Kyoya alors qu'il dégainait Leone pour poignarder le blanc. Ryûga n'eut qu'une coupure sur la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, montrant le choc qu'il ressentait. Nile plaqua Kyoya au sol. Ce dernier gigota pour se libérer de son emprise.

-Lâche-moi! Je vais le tuer! LE TUER!

-Kyoya...

Kyoya tenta une fois de plus de se dégager. Nile appuya son genoux sur ses côtes sans lâcher son poignet. Il se pencha vers lui.

-Calme-toi, souffla-t-il en espérant que Ryûga ne l'entendrait pas. Tu ne veux pas faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? siffla-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas tuer Ryûga. Calme-toi maintenant.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Non, Kyoya.

Le regard de Kyoya changea.

-Je dois le tuer.

Nile ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Mais Kyoya s'était calmé. Alors sa prise se desserra et il se releva. Kyoya prit un peu plus de temps. Il leur adressa un regard noir, teinté de peine, avant de quitter la pièce. Nile soupira.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

XXX

Kyoya était blotti sur son lit. Il était retourné se réfugier dans sa chambre, comme un gamin, mais, pour l'instant, il se moquait éperdument de l'impression qu'il donnait.

-De quoi il se mêle? murmura-t-il. Comment il pourrait savoir ce que je veux ou pas?

 _Pourtant, tu l'as écouté._

Kyoya grogna. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Tu m'as déjà poussé à... à m'attacher à... _lui_. À le croire. Toi, je ne te fais pas confiance.

La voix ne répliqua pas. Tant mieux.

-Je vais récupérer mon royaume et m'en contenter, continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas du monde, juste de Scarline, même si c'est un minuscule royaume. Il sera suffisant pour moi.

La voix ne revint pas. Kyoya se passa les mains sur le visage. Ça n'allait pas mieux. Ça n'irait jamais mieux... Des coups frappèrent à la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit, essayant de paraître moins désespéré.

-Foutez-moi la paix.

-C'est moi.

Bien sûr. Nile. Ryûga ne se serait pas montré aussi poli.

-Entre, ordonna Kyoya avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Nile vint dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il agenouilla devant Kyoya et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir trahi. Quelque chose se tordit en Kyoya. Quel besoin Ryûga avait-il eut de dire tout cela? Kyoya savait que Nile ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et c'était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un à ce point.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Si tu veux que Ryûga meurt, donne-m'en l'ordre et je m'en chargerai.

-Quelle différence?

-C'est important Kyoya. Si tu le souhaites, j'y vais maintenant et je te débarrasse de lui.

Nile tiendrait sa promesse mais Kyoya ne comprenait pas.

-C'est parce que tu le détestes? Tu veux être le seul à pouvoir le tuer?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Nile. Mais alors... pourquoi?

Nile se mit debout, sans répondre.

-Repose-toi bien. Une longue journée t'attend demain si tu veux reconquérir ton royaume.

Il ne doutait pas de lui. Jamais. Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Nile?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Kyoya se crispa. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait besoin qu'il reste avec lui. Qu'il était faible de penser ainsi.

L'expression de son lieutenant – _non, ancien lieutenant_ – s'adoucit.

-Je vais chercher un truc à manger. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose?

Kyoya opina silencieusement. Nile sortit. Kyoya resta immobile une seconde supplémentaire avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi Nile le comprenait si bien?

XXX

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Kyoya avait pris une décision. Ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il partirait à la conquête de Scarline. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher cette fois.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il quitta sa chambre et entra dans le hall où Nile et Ryûga avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps. Nile vérifiait le contenu des sacs, sachant déjà qu'il allait partir. Ryûga l'observait d'un air ennuyé depuis son fauteuil. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à Kyoya quand il entra dans la pièce. Tant mieux.

Kyoya prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait pris toutes les décisions nécessaires à la réussite de son projet.

-Lieutenant?

Nile sursauta avant de se retourner et de le dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Kyoya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déstabilisé de sa vie. Bien. Cela signifiait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à récupérer son poste.

Nile se reprit vite et s'inclina.

-Que veux-tu?

-As-tu bien contacter tous les nôtres?

-Ils seront au rendez-vous, sois-en sûr.

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête puis se tourna vers Ryûga qui l'ignorait au mieux.

-Toi.

Ryûga tourna la tête vers lui, l'air encore plus ennuyé.

-Sache que je ne tolère aucun manque de respect de la part de mes Crocs Sanglants. Si tu veux partir, fais-le maintenant.

Ryûga fut tout aussi surpris que Nile et tout aussi incapable de le cacher. Kyoya le toisa avec mépris.

-C'est bien compris?

Toujours sous le choc, Ryûga opina lentement. Kyoya les regarda l'un après l'autre. Ce n'était que des pièces d'échec utiles. Il n'avait aucune envie de les garder auprès de lui. Il faisait ça pour son projet. Rien d'autre.

-Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Il leur tourna le dos et sortit.

À présent, il allait reconquérir Scarline.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2 : Facile est la descente

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Chapitre 2 : Facile est la descente**

-Nile, tu prends les Crocs Sanglants avec toi et tu t'occupes de récupérer la ville, déclara Kyoya. Nous ne sommes pas partis depuis longtemps mais tous les faiblards des environs doivent croire qu'ils ont une chance de dominer Scarline depuis que nous ne sommes plus là pour leur rappeler leur place.

-Bien. Que comptes-tu faire?

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce.

-Je vais nous débarrasser d'Hensonn. Il a eu sa chance et il l'a laissée filer. Dommage pour lui.

Un air désapprobateur s'afficha sur le visage de Nile qui hérissa Kyoya.

-Tout seul?

-Tu as un problème avec ça? grogna Kyoya.

Nile était son lieutenant. Il n'avait pas à remettre sa parole en doute. Ce n'était pas sa place.

-Il ne sera sûrement pas seul lui. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu devrais être accompagné, au cas où.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné. Je détruirai tout ce qu'il y aura sur mon chemin. _Seul_.

S'il n'était pas aussi pressé de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, il se serait débrouillé seul pour chaque partie du plan. Mais, comme il voulait réussir au plus vite, il confiait certaines tâches à ses subalternes. Même si déléguer lui déplaisait. Il leur donnait des ordres faciles à suivre et gardait les missions les plus intéressantes pour lui. Ce n'était pas un trop mauvais compromis.

Il détestait encore les compromis.

-Je peux venir avec toi, proposa Ryûga, adossé au mur d'un immeuble.

-Pas d'initiatives personnelles, contra Kyoya. Tu pars avec Nile.

Ryûga le regarda avec ennui, comme s'il le laissait faire un caprice mais qu'il ne comptait pas obéir. Le connaissant, c'était sûrement ce qu'il pensait. Kyoya serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas dû l'intégrer parmi ses Crocs Sanglants. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un détester autant les ordres. Ryûga n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir faire partie d'une hiérarchie s'il n'était pas au sommet. Et Kyoya comptait garder sa place.

-Je viens avec toi.

Merveilleux. Cette fois ce n'était même plus une proposition.

-Je ne t'ai pas prévenu que je ne _tolère_ pas que mes Crocs Sanglants ne m'obéissent pas?

-Si mais je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais partie des Crocs Sanglants, déclara Ryûga avec un demi-sourire fier.

-Comment ça? Tu es venu, c'est parce que tu as accepté...

-Non. Dépêche. Ce serait dommage de rater le maire.

Ryûga se redressa et prit tranquillement la direction de la mairie. La confusion de Kyoya laissa place à l'agacement. À quoi il jouait cet abruti? Il était venu parce qu'il avait accepté de faire partie des Crocs Sanglants et, par conséquent, de lui obéir. Il n'avait _pas_ à se comporter comme ça.

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Nile qui suivait Ryûga du regard, une expression songeuse sur les traits. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ses réactions plus que lui.

-Occupe-toi de la ville, lui ordonna de nouveau Kyoya.

-À tes ordres, répondit Nile avant de lui tourner le dos.

Kyoya attendit de voir son lieutenant disparaître dans une ruelle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Ryûga. Il le rattrapa en quelques foulées – le blanc avançait comme s'il se promenait et non comme s'ils étaient en mission. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? soupira Ryûga.

Kyoya le poussa contre le mur.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça! siffla-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas faire partie des Crocs Sanglants et que tu n'es pas prêt à suivre mes ordres, je ne veux pas de toi ici. Dégage.

Ryûga attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à lâcher prise. Kyoya grogna. Il se tut quand Ryûga approcha son visage du sien.

-Je ne fais pas partie des Crocs Sanglants et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Il se redressa sans lâcher son poignet. Il ne vint pas à l'idée de Kyoya de se dégager.

-Si on continue à parler, il faudra reporter l'attaque du maire à demain.

Ryûga le lâcha et reprit sa route. Avec un grognement agacé, Kyoya se lança sur ses traces. Ils ne prenaient pas l'itinéraire qu'il aurait choisi mais il ne fit aucun commentaire: il n'avait pas envie d'échanger une seule parole de plus avec cet imbécile. De plus, d'autres choses méritaient davantage son attention. Les sens aux aguets, il veillait à ce que personne ne les suive ou ne donne l'impression de les reconnaître. Il ne doutait pas que depuis leur départ – ou leur fuite, devrait-il dire – leurs photographies passaient en boucle sur les chaînes d'information et que n'importe qui pourrait les reconnaître et faire échouer leurs plans – ses plans.

Ils atteignirent la mairie sans heurt. Kyoya aurait sans doute dû en être soulagé mais sa méfiance ne fit que croître. Ça lui semblait bien trop facile...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryûga. Celui-ci ne se posait pas les mêmes questions que lui, apparemment. Au contraire même, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise et à sa place. Ce qui était inimaginable quand on connaissait sa famille et l'environnement dans lequel il avait vécu. Il s'était un peu trop bien adapté à sa nouvelle situation.

Cela aussi, attisait la méfiance de Kyoya.

-Nous y allons maintenant ou nous attendons un peu?

Kyoya avisa du mouvement derrière les vitres de la mairie. Il y avait bien plus d'une personne à l'intérieur. L'idée de toutes les affronter ne le dérangeait pas mais il n'aurait pas d'innombrables occasions d'attaquer le maire. C'était son unique chance, et il devait la saisir.

-On attend.

Ils se glissèrent dans les ombres en attendant que la mairie devienne un peu plus déserte, assez pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa cible. Ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole. Ce n'était pas le moment de bavarder. Même Ryûga s'en rendait compte.

Dès que le bon moment parut arriver, Kyoya fit signe à Ryûga de le suivre et se faufila dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir près de lui mais il était certain que ce serait pire de l'avoir hors de vue. Ryûga pourrait faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il s'en rende compte et gâcher sa mission – voire le mettre en danger.

Ils atteignirent facilement le bureau du maire. Kyoya ordonna à Ryûga d'aller ailleurs – il se moquait de sa destination du moment qu'il le laissait tranquille. Si le blanc parut se vexer de son ordre, il eut l'intelligence d'obéir. Kyoya attendit de le voir disparaître au détour d'un couloir avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte du bureau. C'était son combat. Il ne laisserait personne interférer.

Kyoya dégaina Leone. Toujours silencieux, il se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Hensonn lui tournait le dos, les yeux fixés sur les tranches de livres exposés sur des étagères.

-Alors Hensonn, tu as oublié mes conseils?

Le maire sursauta et se tourna avec des yeux écarquillés. Kyoya pouvait l'atteindre en un coup. Il n'avait aucune chance de le rater à cette distance. Il fit tourner Leone entre ses doigts, pas encore prêt à donner le coup de grâce. Il voulait l'effrayer un peu avant. Hensonn l'avait mérité. Il lui avait donné plus d'une chance, et il les avait toutes gâchées. Il devait apprendre qu'on ne contrariait pas le futur roi de Scarline.

Le maire esquissa un sourire et la peur disparut de son visage. Kyoya se crispa. Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

-Oh, c'est toi.

Il fit tranquillement le tour de son bureau et s'installa à sa place, comme si aucun danger mortel ne lui faisait face. Kyoya balaya lentement la pièce du regard pour vérifier s'il avait manqué quelque chose – une caméra, un signal d'alarme, n'importe quoi indiquant l'arrivée proche de renforts – mais le bureau était exactement le même que la dernière fois. Il reporta donc son attention sur Hensonn qui ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait des papiers, toujours comme s'il n'était pas là. Il les feuilleta. Kyoya franchit d'un bond la distance qui les séparait et, avec Leone, il épingla les documents sur la table. Le maire se figea un bref instant avant de lever sur lui des yeux ennuyés. Ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Où étaient la peur, les excuses, et les supplications qu'il finirait forcément par prononcer – même si Kyoya n'y obéirait jamais?

-Ce sont des documents importants. Je voulais finir ce travail ce soir.

-Je suis venu régler mes comptes avec toi. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-Ah, tu ne m'offres donc pas une visite de courtoisie.

Le maire s'enfonça dans son siège sans cesser de le regarder. Kyoya récupéra Leone d'un mouvement vif. Qu'est-ce qui clochait? La dernière fois, il avait fait moins que ça et Hensonn l'avait supplié d'épargner sa misérable vie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé.

-Range ça, veux-tu.

-Tu oublies ta place Hensonn.

-Pas du tout Kyoya. Je dois avouer que tu m'as un peu effrayé la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Un peu?

-Mais, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur l'inconnu... Maintenant, je te connais... peut-être pas bien mais mieux qu'avant... et je dois t'avouer que tu ne m'effrayes plus du tout.

-Si tu me connais si bien que ça, tu aurais encore plus peur qu'avant.

C'était toujours ainsi avec les gens qu'il rencontrait. Dès qu'ils se rendaient compte de quoi il était capable, il leur inspirait une véritable terreur et ils comprenaient où se trouvait leur place.

À part Nile, qui voulait l'aider malgré tout.

À part Ryûga, qui ne semblait pas comprendre le danger qu'il représentait.

À part...

Kyoya s'efforça de revenir à l'instant présent. Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dériver maintenant. Il avait juste à tenir un instant, ce n'était rien. Il pouvait y arriver.

Hensonn lui souriait avec indulgence. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et en sortit une liasse de feuilles. Il fit mine de les lire.

-Kyoya Tategami. Tu as eu dix-huit il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Mes félicitations. Ce doit être un véritable soulagement pour toi.

Kyoya se figea. Sa main se crispa sur Leone.

-En quoi ça te regarde?

Hensonn posa la liasse sur la table où elle se dispersa quelque peu, laissant voir des photos et, surtout, de nombreuses lignes noires de mots.

-Étant donné que tu as fui la famille d'accueil qui t'a recueilli après le tragique accident de ta famille – tes parents et ton petit frère, Kakeru, c'est ça? – et que tu fais de ton mieux pour les éviter depuis plus de... hm... dix ans maintenant, j'imagine que tu es bien content qu'ils ne puissent plus demander aucun droit sur toi.

Kyoya fixa les feuilles. Son esprit refusait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu vois, l'information, c'est ça le vrai pouvoir. Pas ce joli couteau que tu tiens. C'est étonnant, tout ce qu'on peut apprendre sur quelqu'un quand on questionne les bonnes personnes et comment une simple petite photo peut faire remonter de vieux souvenirs.

Hensonn glissa son regard sur les feuilles jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Kyoya n'eut pas le temps de lire ce qui était marqué dessus qu'il la souleva pour la regarder.

-Par exemple, juste avec une photo de toi, certains de mes citoyens se sont souvenus d'une agression, qui s'est passée il y a quatre ans.

Toute la colère de Kyoya se rétracta, de même que l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait plus que l'inquiétude face à la suite de ses paroles et cet horrible sentiment de vide qui tentait de l'engloutir à nouveau.

Il fit un pas en arrière mais ne put détacher son regard du maire qui laissa négligemment une photo tomber sur la table. Le visage d'un adolescent y apparaissait. Il ne faisait pas face à l'objectif, son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Un sourire incroyable éclairait son visage.

Kyoya ne savait plus s'il devait reculer ou s'approcher pour voir d'autres détails.

-Ginga Hagane. Un gamin adorable, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il a été poignardé il y a quatre ans et tous les témoins se souviennent d'un autre adolescent sur place. Un adolescent avec des cheveux verts et des yeux bleus. Un adolescent avec des cicatrices sur les joues. Cet adolescent est resté près de lui et a souffert de ce qui lui est arrivé. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose?

Kyoya ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Tout ce qui existait dans cette pièce, dans le monde, était cette photo et surtout, surtout, ce visage qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Cette voix. Cette chaleur puis ce froid. Puis plus rien.

-Tu vois, je peux difficilement avoir peur d'un gamin qui, au fond, est seulement perdu. Tu n'as rien donc tu t'amuses à tout détruire autour de toi. C'est tellement habituel.

Hensonn se pencha en avant, fier de son effet.

-Je dirais même que c'est cliché, tu n'es pas d'accord?

Toute la douleur que Kyoya avait ressenti ces dernières années l'envahit. Le monde tournait autour de lui et son corps semblait avoir perdu toute force. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il l'avait ressentie quand il l'avait perdu, peut-être même plus intense. Il parvint à quitter la photo des yeux et à lever la tête vers le maire. Hensonn souriait avec suffisance. Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur Leone. Comme à l'époque, il avait quelqu'un à faire payer. Et il ne s'en priverait pas. C'était de sa faute s'il ressentait tout cela à nouveau. Il avait réussi à amoindrir les dégâts depuis quatre ans et tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant. Mais il y avait une personne dont il pouvait se venger.

Kyoya bondit vers Hensonn et le poignarda. Le visage du maire reflétait surtout l'incompréhension. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas acculer un prédateur.

Kyoya frappa et frappa encore. Il ne tenait pas le compte. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il devait juste frapper. Le monde se résumait à cela et à la douleur qui s'engourdissait tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa. Kyoya se débattit. Il devait continuer de se battre. Il devait leur faire payer à tous. Il ne voulait plus de cette ville. Il la détruirait – tout comme il détruirait tous ses habitants les uns après les autres. Ça leur apprendrait. C'était de leur faute à tous.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le plaquèrent contre un corps chaud. Kyoya devait continuer de se battre. Il n'en avait pas envie mais il le devait. Il le devait sinon il s'effondrerait. Il ne voulait plus s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il ne se relèverait pas cette fois.

-Ça suffit. Il a eu son compte. Nous devons partir maintenant.

-Mais Ginga...

Les bras se resserrèrent un peu plus et Kyoya appuya sa tête contre le corps chaud et vivant. Il devait continuer à se battre mais... Mais il se sentait mieux là.

-Tu l'as vaincu. C'est fini. Nous devons partir.

La prise se desserra et Kyoya eut soudainement froid. Avec l'impression de flotter, il regarda la scène tout autour de lui. Hensonn gisait sur le sol, de nombreuses blessures sur son torse. Ses yeux ouverts ne voyaient plus rien. Et du sang. Du sang partout. Sur ses mains aussi. Sur ses vêtements.

Kyoya prit un bout de son t-shirt et entreprit de nettoyer Leone. Il ne fallait pas laisser de trace. Une main se referma sur son poignet. Il leva la tête. Ryûga le regardait. Lui aussi était couvert de sang.

-On doit partir. Maintenant.

Kyoya opina légèrement et le suivit.

XXX

Nile avait rapidement achevé sa mission. Les Crocs Sanglants n'étaient pas partis depuis assez longtemps pour que tout le monde les ait oublié et les quelques gangs qui s'étaient formés leur avait aussitôt juré allégeance.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Alors, quand des coups frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement, il s'en approcha tranquillement. Tout s'était si bien passé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant Ryûga soutenir Kyoya. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang. Son chef ne semblait plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Si Ryûga s'écartait, ne serait-ce que d'un pas, il s'écroulerait. Avait-il été blessé? Nile le détailla rapidement. Son regard fut ce qui l'inquiéta le plus: il avait perdu tout éclat. Encore. Si Kyoya avait été attaqué, la rage irradierait de chaque parcelle de son être et il faudrait se battre pour l'empêcher de prendre sa revanche – qu'importe à quel point ses blessures seraient graves. Il ne serait pas dans un état aussi apathique. C'était donc autre chose...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sa voix montrait toute son inquiétude. Il tendit un bras vers Kyoya – geste qui aurait dû l'énerver au plus au point – mais son chef s'approcha de lui et appuya la tête contre son épaule, comme s'il était trop épuisé pour tenir debout seul.

-Ginga...

Un poids comprima la poitrine de Nile. Il posa une main sur le dos de Kyoya et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ryûga les suivit. Il le conduisit dans une salle de bain et s'éclipsa une poignée de secondes pour lui apporter des vêtements.

-Tu dois te changer.

Kyoya regarda distraitement ses bras puis hocha lourdement la tête. Nile s'obligea à quitter la pièce. Il avait peur que Kyoya ne s'effondre totalement – si ce n'était déjà fait.

Ryûga l'attendait dans la chambre attenante. Il tenait un bout de papier dans la main. Il le lui montra. Il s'agissait d'une photo. Nile reconnut immédiatement l'adolescent qui y figurait. Celui qui avait failli sauver Kyoya.

-C'est lui, c'est ça? demanda Ryûga.

Nile opina.

-Comment...?

-C'était dans le bureau d'Hensonn.

Nile se demanda comment le maire avait su de quelle manière blesser définitivement Kyoya. Il était le seul à connaître cette partie de son histoire, pour l'avoir vu avec cet adolescent, pour l'avoir vu s'illuminer chaque jour un peu plus, puis pour l'avoir vu se briser en le perdant. Il était celui qui connaissait le plus de détails de cette histoire, en dehors de Kyoya, et il n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain.

Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant?

XXX

Kyoya s'efforça de manger. Il n'allait pas recommencer à se laisser aller. Il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Ce serait tellement facile d'abandonner... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner. Il devait se ressaisir et se relever. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait.

Ce serait si simple d'abandonner.

Kyoya se leva et s'éloigna de la table. Il n'avait plus faim. Il se glissa dans le couloir et se figea en apercevant Ryûga. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la mairie – il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait, il ne se souvenait même pas du trajet qui les avait ramené auprès de Nile.

Ryûga s'approcha de lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas. Kyoya croisa les bras, essayant d'effacer le souvenir, très net, de l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de lui – ça n'avait pas fait disparaître sa douleur, mais ça l'avait quelque peu engourdi. Il lutta contre l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de se blottir contre lui pour éloigner toute cette douleur. Il n'était pas un gamin, il n'était pas faible, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses. Il devait se remettre. Seul. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ryûga lui tendit un papier. Kyoya se crispa un peu plus en reconnaissant la photo de... Ginga. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses bras à lui faire mal. Il risquait de se faire des marques. Tant mieux. La douleur physique éloignait un peu ce qu'il ressentait. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Pas d'être dans les bras de cet abruti.

Il fixa la photographie. C'était bien lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il n'en avait jamais eu aucun. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Kyoya regarda alternativement la photo et Ryûga. Il hésita un instant supplémentaire avant de finalement la prendre.

Une main ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux mais Ryûga le dépassait déjà pour s'éloigner.

-Tu devrais la garder.

Kyoya baissa de nouveau la tête vers la photo, vers le visage de Ginga. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'oublier et pour passer à autre chose. Pourquoi devrait-il garder un objet qui lui rappellerait sans cesse sa perte?

Sans y faire attention, il passa un doigt sur les contours de son visage. Éternellement doux. Éternellement enfantin. Et ce sourire. Une photo ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le vrai mais...

Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Kyoya retourna vers sa chambre, sans quitter la photo des yeux.

XXX

-Nous ne pouvons plus rester à Scarline.

Kyoya leva la tête vers Nile, la main posée sur la poche de son pantalon où il avait rangé la photo. Il avait été incapable de s'en débarrasser. Pire, il se sentait incapable de s'en séparer, même pour un instant. Elle le réconfortait.

Son lieutenant se tenait, bras croisés, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Comment ça? répliqua Kyoya.

-Nous devons partir.

Kyoya montra les dents. Comment osait-il faire cette proposition?

-Hors de question! Je ne fuirai pas une deuxième fois.

Il n'était pas un lâche. Une fois, c'était suffisant pour mettre à mal sa crédibilité. Comment était-il censé conquérir Scarline s'il s'enfuyait à la moindre difficulté? Il ferait face, comme il aurait dû le faire dès la première fois.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? demanda Nile avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rester à Scarline. C'est ton projet depuis longtemps mais... est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites? Rester dans cette ville avec tout ce qui s'y est passé?

Kyoya se crispa.

-Pourquoi tu parles de _ça_ maintenant?

Ils ne l'avaient jamais convenu à voix haute mais Nile était censé faire comme si cette période de sa vie n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé quitter Scarline et abandonner les Crocs Sanglants. Comme si son apparition... comme si l'apparition de Ginga dans sa vie n'avait pas eu tant de conséquences désastreuses.

-Parce que c'est le moment. Tu peux faire un vrai choix.

-Que veux-tu dire par "vrai choix"?

-Rester à Scarline, c'est une obligation que tu t'es imposé. Comptes-tu prendre une vraie décision?

- _Je_ suis le chef des Crocs Sanglants. C'est _moi_ qui prend toutes les décisions.

Kyoya se hérissa. Nile ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Il commençait à croire que c'était une erreur de l'avoir réintégré parmi les Crocs Sanglants.

-Tu me prends pour quoi au juste? grogna-t-il.

-Et Ryûga?

Kyoya chercha ses mots, déstabilisé par le brusque changement de sujet.

-Quoi Ryûga?

-Tu penses quoi de lui?

-C'est quoi cette question?

-Répond, c'est tout.

Kyoya dévoila ses crocs.

-C'est un gosse de riche qui a l'habitude qu'on obéisse à chacun de ses caprices. Il s'ennuie tellement qu'il préfère nous suivre partout plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Il...

Il vivait sa nouvelle vie comme si c'était celle qui lui était réellement destinée sans donner l'impression de regretter son ancienne vie. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il le déstabilisait. Il l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu réellement besoin. Il...

-Continue.

Kyoya croisa les bras. De quoi Nile se mêlait?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire?

Nile le fixa quelques secondes puis détourna le regard.

-Rien. J'espérais, c'est tout.

Kyoya plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais?

Nile lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Vu où nous nous dirigeons, je peux me permettre de te dire vraiment ce que je pense: j'espérais que tu tiendrais suffisamment à lui pour oublier Scarline. Ce n'est pas un combat que tu peux gagner. Plus maintenant. Tu es devenu trop...

-Trop quoi?

-Fragile. Tu pars en miettes dès qu'il est évoqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est fini. Tu n'avais que peu de chances de réussir depuis que tu l'as rencontré et tu n'en as plus depuis que tu l'as perdu. Depuis que tu es incapable de t'en remettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre lui et Ryûga.

-Tu es naïf, sur certains points.

-Comment oses-tu?

-C'est toi, qui voulais que je sois franc, _chef_.

Nile soupira.

Sache que je continuerai d'obéir à tes ordres quelle que soit ta décision. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas maintenant.

-Je me fiche de tout ça. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de parler de Ryûga? Et de le comparer à Ginga?

Les yeux de Nile s'éclairèrent. Kyoya montra les dents. Il ne comprenait aucune de ses réactions.

-Peut-être... que tu vas mieux finalement. C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire son nom. C'est une belle amélioration.

Kyoya fut incapable de répondre. Nile avait raison. Avant, il ne prononçait jamais son nom. Même dans ses pensées. Ça avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la mairie.

-C'est grâce à Ryûga. Il t'a aidé.

-Non.

-Tu pourrais quitter Scarline, avec lui.

-Je ne remplacerai pas Ginga!

Kyoya se tut et dévisagea Nile. Que lui faisait-il dire? Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre avant de tourner les talons et de fuir la pièce. Il ne voulait plus voir Nile. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Ginga était – avait toujours été – spécial. Kyoya lui avait promis qu'il ne quitterait Scarline qu'avec lui. Il avait déjà trahi sa promesse une fois en laissant Nile et Ryûga l'emmener hors de la ville. Il ne recommencerait pas. Partir définitivement serait une véritable trahison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il resterait à Scarline, qu'importe le prix à payer.

XXX

-Nile veut qu'on quitte Scarline, déclara Kyoya, allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Et toi?

-Je...

La photo pliée dans sa poche lui rappelait beaucoup de choses. Kyoya se tourna sur le flanc pour regarder Ryûga. Ce dernier était négligemment appuyé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, et regardait la vie défiler derrière la fenêtre. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Nile avait dit. Mais il avait forcément tort. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Ginga.

Ryûga se tourna vers lui. Kyoya tressaillit et se remit à fixer le plafond.

-Je ne quitterai jamais Scarline. Je suis son futur roi, après tout.

Il entendit un ricanement.

-C'est la réponse que j'attendais, mon chaton.

Kyoya se redressa et quitta le canapé d'un bond. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite et son visage était un peu trop chaud. C'était étrange de passer du temps avec Ryûga après ce que Nile avait dit. Ça le perturbait. Il lui faudrait peut-être quelques jours pour l'oublier et réagir de nouveau normalement. Quelques jours qu'il devrait passer loin de Ryûga.

Une main se posa sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Ryûga s'était approché de lui, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, et un éclat moqueur brillait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Normalement, il te faut un peu plus que ça pour rougir.

-Je ne rougis pas, grogna Kyoya. Arrête tes délires.

Il repoussa la main de Ryûga qui eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

Ryûga leva la main et lui effleura la joue. La chaleur du visage de Kyoya augmenta. Il était ridicule. Il tourna la tête, brisant le contact et cachant au mieux son expression à Ryûga.

-J'imagine que tu ne rougis toujours pas.

-La ferme.

Un bras se referma autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre Ryûga. Kyoya leva la tête, surpris. Ryûga attrapa de nouveau son menton.

-J'ai été patient, tu ne trouves pas?

Avant que Kyoya n'ait pu lui demander des précisions, Ryûga se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Choqué, Kyoya ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ryûga l'embrassait... et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se laissa aller et l'embrassa en retour. Les paroles de Nile lui revinrent en mémoire. Soi-disant que Ryûga pouvait remplacer Ginga.

Il le mordit et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas de lui. Ryûga porta une main à ses lèvres.

-Ça va pas? se vexa-t-il.

-Ne m'approche plus, grogna Kyoya.

-C'est un défi?

-Hein? Non.

Ryûga fit un pas vers lui. Kyoya se retint de reculer. Il n'y avait que les lâches qui fuyaient.

-Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

Ryûga s'approcha nonchalamment de lui. Kyoya plissa les yeux. S'il essayait encore de l'embrasser, il ne se contenterait pas de le mordre cette fois.

À sa grande surprise, Ryûga le serra dans ses bras. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se détendre. Il appuya la tête contre son épaule. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant et d'apaisant.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de cette pensée. Elle n'était pas digne d'un futur roi. Malgré tout, il profita un peu plus de sa chaleur avant de le repousser – avec plus de douceur qu'il n'aurait dû.

XXX

Nile regardait Kyoya parler avec Ryûga. Ryûga passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui. Kyoya lui donna un coup de coude pour se dégager mais sa réaction ne trompait personne: un éclat amusé brillait dans ses yeux et, la seconde fois que Ryûga tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, il le laissa faire. Il s'appuya contre lui, même, et l'embrassa.

Nile poussa un soupir. Ça avait presque suffi. Kyoya allait mieux, Kyoya avait accepté de laisser quelqu'un l'approcher et compter pour lui. Mais presque ce n'était pas suffisant. Kyoya repartait en guerre. Kyoya repartait à la conquête de Scarline. Personne ne pourrait l'y en empêcher. Surtout pas Ryûga, qui semblait trouver que c'était une bonne idée. Kyoya allait se battre et il allait échouer. Encore. Plus fortement que les autres fois peut-être. Il ne se relèverait pas après cette défaite.

Nile laissa échapper un autre soupir.

Il suivrait. Parce que c'était son rôle de l'aider. Parce que c'était son rôle d'essayer, au moins. Il le suivrait même si ce nouveau chemin les conduisait vers une défaite certaine et absolue.

 **FIN**

A/N : Nile a tout à fait raison : ils vont tous mourir. Et dire que j'avais fait une suite parce que je n'aimais pas comment La ville écarlate se terminait. Cette histoire semble juste incapable de se finir bien. C'est désolant.

Nile est le personnage que j'ai préféré traiter dans cette partie.


End file.
